El más afortunado
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Las ganas que tenía de ella eran cada vez más incontrolables y muchas veces se sorprendia en su habitación a oscuras tratando de dormir con los ojos abiertos. Ahora que todo iba a ocurrir descubría que no sabia como hacer lo que tanto deseaba. SOFT-LEMON


"**El más afortunado"**

Aún no sabía de dónde sacaría el valor. En su mente todo parecía simple, claro, pero de ahí a llevarlo a la práctica… pensaba que si meditaba las posibilidades una y otra vez, tarde o temprano encontraría la solución perfecta para su problema, aunque se estaba dando cuenta que todo el proceso de reflexión la confundía más, pues cada opción le parecía más absurda que la anterior.

Había hecho el intento casi un año atrás, y por supuesto que no había resultado. Al parecer ese intento había bastado para el año que siguió, en parte porque no lo había visto durante todo ese tiempo y en parte porque no había intentado nada más.

Pero quería hacerlo…

Él no se lo había exigido, ni siquiera lo había sugerido, pero algo había en su mirada luego de un beso, en su aliento sobre sus labios luego de un beso y sobre todo en la mano que posaba en su espalda mientras la besaba.

Sabía que él jamás se lo pediría, pues la valentía que lo caracterizaba sólo había alcanzado para besarla la primera vez y aunque jamás lo había mencionado, ella sabía que si todo había resultado perfecto aquel día fue porque él no lo había planeado. Tenía que reconocer que su relación no estaba basada en planes, ya que ninguno de los dos era especialmente "romántico". Todo se daba de manera natural, con miradas, ya que lo memorable estaba en su esencia, como él le había dicho en un momento de especial embriaguez sentimental, de esos que eran pocos y sólo de vez en cuando, pero que aparecían siempre en el momento justo.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Se sentía estúpida por haberle dado tantas vueltas a un asunto que había quedado resuelto aquella mañana hace tanto tiempo en la que nada había sido detenidamente planeado.

Pero, ¿cuándo? Esto sí que debía ser perfecto… sabía que el jamás tomaría la iniciativa, sería ella la que daría el primer paso, como la primera vez…

Bien. Sería un regalo doble…

--

Nunca sería capaz de pedírselo. La vergüenza era más poderosa siempre, pero es que ella…

No sabía bien por qué no se lo había pedido aún, ya que el deseo lo había despertado ella una mañana cuando su mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos en sus labios. Pero es que aquel beso… el contacto de sus labios era siempre maravilloso (¿cómo no iba a serlo, si eran "sus" labios?), pero aquella vez, por primera vez, la respiración se le había condensado en el estómago.

La única comparación que se le venía a la mente era una estúpida ocasión cuando una pandilla comandada por su primo de diez años lo había obligado a poner la lengua sobre el contacto de una batería alcalina. La diferencia estaba en que en aquel beso no hubo sabor, sino un agradable y creciente deseo de saber qué se escondía tras los labios de ella, el deseo de abrazarla tan fuerte para que la espalda de ella se transformara en su pecho, el deseo de fundir sus vientres…

Sólo en su habitación, sobre todo por las noches, el deseo a veces lo traicionaba y en su mente no había lugar para otro pensamiento que no fuera el ir, sacarla de su casa y llevarla con el en sólo unos pocos segundos, y por Dios que era capaz de hacerlo, pero incomodarla o ponerla en un predicamento era los que menos quería hacer.

Así había dejado pasar los días, tratando de ocultar la expresión de lo que tanto su cuerpo como su alma querían. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar darle un beso más largo de lo normal, darle los besos en vez de uno, abrazarla más fuerte de lo común o que su mirada la quemara cada vez que se veían. Ella era inteligente, estaba seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

Así era ella… siempre un paso delante en todo, tan inteligente, tan frágil, tan valiente, tan hermosa, tan ella misma; y si había algo que adoraba de ella era su esencia sencilla, esa que encantaba con un hábil y simple movimiento de cabello, con un simple guiño, con un suave contacto… es que le inquietaba pensar que en el alma de ella había más magia de la que había sido testigo en toda su vida.

Sí, si había un ser de verdad y completamente mágico en el mundo era ella, ella y su boca, ella y sus manos, ella y sus suspiros, ella siempre y en todo lugar…

Si hasta su habitación tenía su olor impregnado en las paredes y eso que sólo había estado allí por cinco minutos antes de que los interrumpieran mientras observaban una simple fotografía inocentemente. Bueno, quizás la calidad "inocente" de aquel momento estaba en duda, pues el monstruo de su interior lo obligaba a desviar la vista hacia la cama con dosel durante las pausas de aquella conversación, y, ¡qué vergüenza!, estaba seguro que hasta de eso ella se había dado cuenta.

Si era tiempo de decisiones, podía esperarla por siempre, sólo si ella no volvía a besarlo nunca más o a enredar sus delgados y pálidos dedos en el alborotado cabello que le crecía sobre la nuca.

Quizás debería dejar pasar el tiempo tal y como lo habían hecho hasta ahora y resolver qué hacer si una ocasión parecida a la de hacía un año atrás, ojala Dios así lo quisiera, volvía a ocurrir.

--

Ya todos se habían ido y en aquella enorme casa sólo quedaban él y quien lo ayudaba en los quehaceres domésticos.

Hubiera preferido celebrar su cumpleaños a solas con ella, pero la casa había estado atestada de gente y por el bullicio de la fiesta el retrato del hall no había parado de aullar, aunque no causó tanta impresión como en otros tiempos, pues todos los asistentes creyeron que los garabatos eran parte de la ambientación y reían cada vez más fuerte. Quería a todos y a cada uno de los presentes, pero deseaba que todos se esfumaran para poder estar a solas con ella. Pero por aquí y por allá había amigos y conocidos que querían felicitarlo o saludarlo, así que el tiempo que tuvieron para sí mismos se limitó a un simple saludo de felicitaciones, veinte minutos de conversaciones intermitentes y un cálido beso de despedida.

¡Gárgolas galopantes! Otro día perdido…

Las ganas que tenía de ella eran cada vez más incontrolables y derechamente al caer la noche su cama le parecía más grande y estaba seguro que bien cabía ella cómodamente ahí junto a él. Muchas veces se sorprendía en su habitación a oscuras tratando de dormir con los ojos abiertos, mientras que otras se despertaba sobresaltado con sudor en la frente y una vez despierto, el calor nervioso de su vientre le impedía volver a dormirse. Y la culpa de todo recaía suave y con gracia sobre el cuerpo de ella.

¡Qué angustia más exquisita…!

Como muchas veces le había sucedido antes, se encontró a sí mismo sin zapatos frente a su armario desabrochándose la camisa lentamente. Al parecer sus pies conocían mejor el camino a su habitación que su conciencia. Distraídamente comenzó a preguntarse cosas que jamás le habían interesado, como el delgado límite entre la conciencia y la inconciencia hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un pequeño "click".

- Hola otra vez – le dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Hola… - susurró él, sorprendido.

Ella se permitió caminar lentamente hacia él con la vista pegada al piso.

Él no hizo ni un movimiento, mientras la esperaba en silencio, pues sentía que todo estaba en orden, en un perfecto y bendito orden como pocas cosas en su vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurró – Pensé que te habías ido…

- Emm… la verdad es que ya me fui. Estoy en casa de una amiga ahora – sonrió con picardía.

- Entiendo – le respondió él, meneando ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo de manera imperceptible.

Ella siguió caminando, aunque parecía flotar, pensó el; sólo que ahora lo miraba fijamente y con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados como si quisiera que él se diera cuenta de algo. Sus movimientos eran tan sutiles que no se percató de que estaba caminando hacia él hasta que la vio parada justo frente a él.

- Y, ¿qué se supone que harás en casa de tu amiga? – le pregunto conteniendo las ganas de besarla.

- No lo sé, pero le dije a mamá que pasaría la noche en su casa.

Y antes de que pudiera responder o siquiera sorprenderse por lo que acababa de oír, ella lo besó. Pero no como "aquella vez", ahora apenas si le rozaba los labios y al mismo tiempo tenía la vista fija en sus ojos como si estuviera esperando ver o notar algo.

Él estaba inmóvil. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía, excepto por el cabello de la nuca que se le erizó al primer contacto.

Tanto tiempo esperándola… queriéndola en su habitación a oscuras en medio de la noche. Lo más probable era que una ocasión como esta no volviera a presentarse, no podía desperdiciarla.

Sutilmente puso una mano en la espalda de ella y de la misma manera la atrajo hacia sí, eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Ella levantó sus brazos con esa gracia natural de ella y lo abrazó por el cuello, pues sabía cómo le gustaba que le acariciara la nuca y enredara sus dedos en el cabello.

Necesitaba sentirla, conocerla por completo, grabar en sus labios y ojos cada centímetro de la pálida piel de ella. Sabía que nadie los interrumpiría esta vez, no esta noche, no **su** noche; pues todo era perfecto y seguro sólo porque ella había decidido estar con él hoy. ¿Por qué apresurarse entonces?

Lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta que no eran ya sus labios lo que quería besar, y ahora el cuello de la linda y delgada blusa que ella llevaba puesta le estorbaba un poco, así que sin dejar de besarla comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno por uno y bajó la blusa dejando al descubierto aquellos tibios hombros que tanto amaba.

Rompió el beso y vio cómo ella mordía imperceptiblemente su labio inferior. Sin demora besó el cuello y hombros de ella como siempre había soñado.

Nunca había tenido una figura paterna que le hablara de "las cosas de la vida" y siempre pensó que "las mujeres" era un tema que debía incluirse en cualquier plan académico decente, debido a su complejidad y posterior utilidad, pero era obvio que no había sido complacido, por lo que al percatarse que ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba y que ella tenía unos temblorosos dedos sobre su cinturón, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo hacer aquello que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

Debía pensar, así que comenzó a fabricar tiempo deslizando sus dedos por la piel descubierta de ella, mientras sentía la respiración agitada de ella sobre su pecho desnudo. Cuando ella sacó por completo el cinturón de sus pantalones y comenzó a deshacerse del cierre, él notó que su ropa interior le apretaba un poco. Sintió que las mejillas y todo el cuerpo le ardían y supo que no era sólo la vergüenza. Suavemente tomó las manos de ella y las besó. Ella sonrió algo sonrojada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la tomó en brazos y lentamente la depositó sobre la cama.

Ella había dado el primer paso, ahora él debía hacerse cargo de todo.

Estaba muy nervioso, pues nunca había hecho lo que en unos momentos ocurriría en aquella habitación y no sabía muy bien cómo debía suceder todo. Lo que sí sabía, era que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso si no quería lastimarla.

En unos minutos los despojó a ambos de las pocas prendas que les quedaban y se preocupó de grabar con sus manos y labios cada centímetro de la blanca piel de ella y preparó todo para provocarle el mínimo dolor posible.

Antes de que todo ocurriera la miró directamente a los ojos. Necesitaba decírselo, ella tenía que saberlo…

- Te amo.

Por un segundo ella sólo lo miró y luego sonriendo lo besó una vez más. Él, sin poder contenerse ya, lentamente comenzó a abrirse paso en el cuerpo de ella. Esa sensación era maravillosa…

De repente se dio cuenta que a ella le estaba costando devolver el beso y que cada vez le apretaba los brazos más fuertemente. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo era acompañado por una exhalación corta y apresurada de ella que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Luego de unos minutos notó que los ojos de ella ahora estaban entrecerrados, que su respiración ya no era corta ni apresurada, sino larga y pastosa y que ahora los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello. Entonces supo que ya no podría causarle daño.

Quiso sentirla por completo y se pegó a su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba y respiraba cada vez con más dificultad en su oído derecho. Cuando sintió que todo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, agilizó sus movimientos y antes de que ambos se fundieran por completo, le susurró el en oído:

- ¡Te amo!

Se durmieron en silencio y con las piernas entrelazadas. Uno frente al otro y mirándose, como siempre lo habían deseado.

--

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que la mitad del cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el suyo y que ella lo miraba sonriente.

- Te amo, Harry.

Sonrió y la abrazó.

Sólo por el hecho de tener a aquella maravillosa mujer descansando sobre su pecho desnudo se sintió por primera vez en su vida, el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

* * *

PD: Hola ! Ojala que les haya gustado este fic, porque es el primero que escribo de Harry Potter y porque es el primero que escribo de "este" tipo. Traté de escribirlo de la manera más natural posible, que no se notara que habia "magia" de por medio, ustedes me entienden xD Y por lo mismo no quise darle nombres... o sea que se dieran cuenta quienes son por las situaciones. La verdad espero de todo corazon que les guste la historia y mi manera de escribir, a ver si logro reunir ideas e inspiracion para escribir otro más :)

Bueno cualquier cosa, buena o mala, que quieran decirme, ahi me pueden dejar un review :)

Ojala nos veamos pronto en otra historia, bye !


End file.
